Rockstar: It's kind of a funny story!
by MorticiaRAGE
Summary: I was walking home alone from work. It was raining so hard I couldn't hear the cars passing by. Work was so long I took a double shift I don't know how I lived through it. Ugh I wish it wasn't raining it's so unbelievable it seemed like earlier it was so warm with a few clouds now I feel like it going to start hailing... *trip* "WHOA!" Great... I fell... F!ck "ouch" I'm in pain.


Chapter 1

"Are you ready for school to start again this year, Sophie?" Jessica my best friend said as we walked down the 700 wing. "Honesty… no …." I replied for me starting 7th grade this year meant getting the world's most horrible teachers that if they wanted to they'd make you cry. "Why not, I hear this year it's going to be fun! I mean you're only going to be in 7th grade once in your life, why not enjoy it?" she was kind of right "Unless you get held back." I said sounding like a smart-ass. So as we walked down the wing on our way to class, we walked by and small board on the wall and we notice in big bright letters was "Missing People" oh boy… I froze in front of it staring at the 12 kids that have gone missing this summer "Sophie? Are you ok?" I looked at her and nodded a no "Look…." I whispered turning my head back to the board "gasp!" Jessica sounded like she was going to die right there. "It's Delany…." I could hear the pain in her throat it was like she was going to sob. I couldn't believe this our best friend D was missing… but why? I turned away slowly then grabbed Jessica's hand and stared walking back to class. How could this be D was a great person, how did this happened? It seemed like only yesterday we were waving good-bye to everyone and heading our separate ways and starting our summer vacation.

So as we got into class and took our seats I couldn't help but think and worry about D and what happened to her? Lunch sucked without D to crack a good joke, so it was just me and Jessica or we call her Jessie there sitting all alone at our table. "She's on your mind? Isn't she?" Jessie finally broke our awkward silence "yeah… I just can't believe this happened to D." I said "Yeah same here…. It's so weird without her I feel empty inside…" I nodded in agreement I felt empty too… "My whole thing is why…? D is a good person she knows not to trust strangers she had a good life and funny older sister a loving mom and a caring dad… I just don't see why or how is she missing…" I took a bite out of my sandwich "I agree with you, Sophie… but let's try not to let this ruin our first day back to school, ok? And anyway I'm sure she'll turn up." She looked at me in a weird way like she knew what happened to her… or at least she knew that she might never be found like she was like the other kids who went missing early this year. So we just sat there in complete silence until lunch was over then we went our separate ways.

So while I'm walking down- ok… more like beening shoved down the hallway by oversized Neanderthals I just couldn't stop thinking about D but also I couldn't stop thinking about the other people who have gone missing… why them? Why have these people gone missing? Ok sure I hated some of them like Robert Dane the dude uses to slam me to the ground and steal my backpacks… and sometimes I thought he deserved it but then Sarah Copa went missing I didn't know what to think she was like a straight A student and a teacher's pet… why'd she go missing. "Hello, Sophie…" I froze in my tracks, that voice it sounded so cold… oh boy and I'm so close to the door. "Hello, Mrs. Cantor" I slowly turned around to look at her with an ugly grin on her face "Late again for class aren't you?" she sounded so creepy and ice-cold; it sent chills up my back. "No…" I quickly turned away and ran inside. Safe at last, I quickly rush over to my seat and try not to make a sound as the teacher Mr. Yu walks in the door "Good afternoon class welcome back to school." He said like he's a teenager himself, God he's young I mean like 25 or up. "Good afternoon" we all replied like a bunch of bored dying losers. "As you all have heard Delany Megrim has now been reported missing" he paused "it is up to us to give you the following safety tips" he paused again and cleared his throat. "Rule #1 don't walk to and from school or any other place alone, rule #2 always have your cell phone and make sure it's fully charged and the ringer is on, rule #3 don't talk to strangers even if they claim to know you or anyone in your family, rule #4 if ever in that situation call 911 or an adult who lives closes by, and finally rule #5 if you witness an event of such please notify an adult, teacher, or officer right away." He turned around and walked to the chalk board. "Ok, enough with this, students open your textbooks to page 23 and read to page 27." So I did what he said and took out my textbook and flipped through the pages gawking at the little drawings and pictures of famous events; like the Salem witch trials. I just knew this was going to be a horrible year full of boring lessons and getting picked on by not only bullies but Mrs. Cantor…

3 class hours later the first day of school was finally over and right as I walked out of the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Gotcha Sophie" I spun around as fast as I could to find my big brother right there "Hey lil' sis" he said

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said shyly "aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"They let us off early… So I thought I'd come see you... how was your first day of school?"

"It was good…" I lied "not really it sucked"

"Yeah, I figured" we started walking towards the parking lot. Then I heard familiar barking, I looked at my brother Moses "you didn't!?" he nodded a yes. I ran as fast as I could to he's car, I ran up to the back seat window that had been rolled down to reveal the giant head of my 8 year old Saint Bernard "Sam!" I said joyfully wrapping my arms around he's chubby and furry neck "oh, how I missed you baby!" behind me I heard the footsteps of Moses "He missed you a lot." He said all out of breath while I played with Sam's face "That's my baby such a momma's boy" I laughed, then out of the blue he picks me up "Moses!" I screamed with joy I missed him picking me up, truth is I haven't seen him in years he moved in with a friend after him and my mom had a fight over witch high school, he's going to an 6th-12th grade overnight school in Berkeley, so he lives there now. "What, I thought you miss me picking you up like this?" he put me down "yeah, but not in public." I laughed and fixed my leather skirt and my black fishnets. Then he opened the car door and I popped in put on my seatbelt and Sam laid he's head on my lap and. Moses popped into the driver's seat "want to grab some frozen yogurt?" he said starting the car "Nah… I'll pass for today I'm tried I just want to get some sleep." I looked out the window "turn on the radio, please" he turned it on but there were no good songs on so he hit scan and just let it go until a good song came on. "So when are the boxing championships starting, again?" he started pulling out of the parking spot

"September 13th to September 27th" I said sleepily

"Good, because I want to see you kick so ass." He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah that is great…" I slowly fell asleep.

It felt like hours had passed, I had fallen asleep in the car "Sophie, were here." I jolted up in surprise… I'm home oh boy "I'm up" I replied and got up and out of the car, Moses did the same "Bye lil' sis." He gave me a hug. "Bye Moses." Sam's head popped out the window and barked "Bye Sam I'll see you next time baby." I said blowing him a kiss and started walking up the steps of the house "Hey Sophie…" Moses called out "Yeah" I replied "Stay strong forget Zach, there's other guys out there who are better than that piece of shit, ok." God he just had to remind me of my recent ex-boyfriend "thanks Moses." And I walked in the door closing it behind me and rushing into my room "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr he just had to remind me of Zach!" I fell onto my bed. Truth was I still loved Zach…. Last year when I was in 6th and Zach was in 8th grade we went out we went out for 6 almost 7 month… but he dumped me in August…. God I just wanted to go up to him and scream in his face how much I hate his guts and just stab him to death. But I guess I'm kind of over him even though it's hard. I just laid there on my bed and closed my eyes and just tried to forget him.

It was probably around 1:00 a.m. when I finally woke up; I made a small growl I wish I just stay asleep so I hoped out of bed and went into the living room to watch TV; thankfully my mom and little sister are heavy sleepers and my mom wouldn't mind. But about a half an hour into watching 'Blood+' I fell back asleep. That time I fell back asleep I had a dream of the good old days when me and Zach were together… but ended with me cutting his head off with a chainsaw…. "Sophie wake up you're going to be late for school!" I heard my mom's voice calling me from the other room, so I rushed up and looked at the clock oh shit it's 6:56 p.m. I just ran into my room and got dressed grabbed my bag and key and ran out the door. It didn't normally ever take me long to get to school since I'm a fast I walker, but not a faster runner , I pulled out my phone and checked for to see if Jessie had texted me…. Nothing… ok not like her not text me every morning, but that's cool. So as usual I turned into the alley witch for me was a short-cut to school. All the sudden I heard something pull up behind me, I was so scared I didn't even look back I just ran as fast as my legs could go. Half way through the alley…. I slip and fall down "ouch!" I screamed. Great… just my day, I try to pull myself up but my leg was in too much pain... Just then I heard behind me "There she is! Let's get her! Hurry!" oh boy… out of the corner of my eye 3 dark figures were running towards me, so I picked myself up and limped I tried to get as far away as possible. All the sudden I felt 2 hands on my shoulders…No… they pushed me down so I hit the ground hard, then the 2 other men stepped in front of me I couldn't see their faces the were covered with masks. One of them on the left pulled out and sliver case "Hold her still!" he commanded he laid it down next to me, I started to struggle "Grab her legs, make sure she can't move or it will be more painful." He said looking at the man who was to his right "Yes…" the man got on he's knee and held my legs down. He's grip was strong it was almost unhumanly "Got her!" he's voice was stern looking at the man opening the sliver case. "Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled.

"You'll see Sophie…" the man holding my arms down finally said.

"… Who… are... you guys and how… do you know my name?" I said weakly looking at the man pulling out a…. needle from the sliver case.

"Don't worry you'll find out later we have no time to waste…" said the man holding down my legs.

"Yeah… don't worry we won't hurt you, we're here to save you" the man with the needle said.

"What… do… you… mean…. save me and… why… do… I… need saving?" I gulped.

"You'll find out soon for… now goodnight…" the man stuck the needle into my shoulder. I tried to speak but nothing came out my vision became more and more blurry then finally I blacked out…

"Sweetie, Sweetie, are you ok?" I heard a sweet kind woman's voice then I awoke, "How are you feeling, Sweetie?" she said calmly. I took a moment to assess my situation "Where…where am I…?" I said weakly.

She giggled "You're in our school's infirmary, Sweetie?" She was a middle age woman with long reddish gray hair up to her elbows and big hazel eyes with a smoky eye look wearing a black nurse uniform holding a clip board.

"School…infirmary... what?" I'm so confused.

"Didn't your brother tell you anything, Sweetie?" She knows Moses?

"Wait you know my brother Moses?" I said.

"Yes, he's an excellent student here, Sweetie." She look at the clip board "Sweetie what did your brother tell you yesterday?"

"Uh um not much…?" I said hesitantly.

"Did he say anything important?" I could tell she was becoming more irritated. She looked at me, her hazel eyes to my plain brown eyes "well than it's up to me…" She paused "You have been chosen to partake in our society…" She paused again.

"Society of what and why me… why was I chosen and what does my brother have to do with this?" I interrupted.

"A rebellion society, Sweetie, You have been chosen to help us because of your incredible strength, wisdom, power."

I interrupted her "Power? What power? I have none! You've got the wrong girl" I tried to get up but I was strapped down "what the…. What is this for?" I stated struggling.

"Clam down, Sweetie." She put her hands on my shoulder "Your brother thought you'd try to leave so he asked me to strap you down in case…"

"My brother said that!" I yelled.

"Ye-"

"Good to see you're up, lil' sis." Moses was standing at the door.

I froze "Moses…." The words faded out of my mouth "It's you…"

"Yes, lil' sis it's me." He grinned.

"Moses what's going on?" I felt a throb in my throat.

He comes and sits next to me. "Don't cry, lil' sis everything is going to be fine."

"What am I doing here?" I said trying not to cry.

"You are here to help me… us." He paused "You're here to help our society…" He put he's arms around me.

"What…. Why?" I started to tear up a little bit.

"Because I've seen you fight, I've seen you kick some serious ass." I giggled.

"Yeah but that's normal…" I said in a whisper.

"Not really… see we come from a long line of Rebels…." He paused.

"What?" I looked at the nurse.

"There are 2 types of Rebels…" The nurse finally said looking at my brother.

"Rebels, of the protectors ..." Moses said.

"…And then of the destroyers." The nurse paused. "I'm Auburn HATE." She said kindly.

I look at her in disbelieve… "Her last name was HATE? "Her last isn't really HATE in this Society we have to have cover names." Moses said joyfully.

Was I missing something, how long was I out for? "Ok…"

"I'm called Massimo KILLER or some people still call me Moses like you." He grinned.

I looked at him like 'What?' "Moses KILLER?"

"Yes." He laughed.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Miss Rousset we need you to fill out this…" Auburn said handing me the clip board and unstrapped me so I could write.

"What is this?" I said looking at the clip board.

"It just something you need to fill out, it's the medical part but underneath is the first part."

"Wait how many parts are to this?" I looked at Moses.

"Only 5 parts, but there easy to fill out, so don't worry." He explained.

Auburn handed me a pen "Here, Sweetie."

"Thanks." and then she walked out of the infirmary, I started to fill out the medical part it was pretty easy; like the first question was 'What are you allergic to?' Moses was with me the whole time it took me about 25 minutes… then again I haven't seen what time it is so I couldn't tell. Then after the medical part was done I turned the page and the first thing I saw was 'New Name' and I looked at Moses.

"What's wrong, lil' sis?" He said calmly.

"I'm going to have to change my name?" I was kind of bummed that and what was I going to change it to?

"Yeah, it's hard to explain but yes you do." Oh Boy Great.

"Change it to what?" I mean seriously they want us to Change are names but to what, but my last name will not be KILLER

"Well you have to have a first name like sort of like an old fashion name…." He hesitated.

"Huh?" I looked at him cluelessly.

"Um… like gothic names like maybe Abel, Elvira, Mercy, Noir or Zurie….?"

I thought about them for a long time but none of them fit me. I sat there in silence for a few moments… then it hit me the perfect name

"Morticia." I said under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Morticia…." I looked at him for his approval.

"That's pretty… you know it means death."

"Yeah that's why I like it." I said.

"That or because it reminds you of 'The Mortician's Daughter'"

I blushed because it was true I love that song "Yeah you got me there."

Moses laughed as I wrote Morticia down "ok you have that down now you need a last name."

"Ok But not KILLER, ok?" I giggled and so did he.

"Ok fine but it has to be in all capital letters and it has an noun, emotion, natural disaster…" he laughed

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't make up the rules I just go with them, so don't ask me."

Ok this was going to be a little bit harder, but they gave me a wide variety, so it's cool. But it wasn't as hard as I thought I thought of the one thing I have a tendency and love to acted out on…. My rage…

"I have a good one! What about RAGE?"

"RAGE that's cool, it's short and simple, I like it!" So I wrote it down and then finished the rest of the paper work and Moses took it to Auburn and told me to stay put.

Which in the whole time of this I still don't know what the hell I'm getting myself into, I mean one day I'm hanging with my friends Delaney and Jessie outside of 7/11 next I'm in a infirmary changing my name. But now that I think about it more I asked myself that how long was I out? What time is it? What does Jessie think or more likely where does she think I 'am? What about my mom and little sister? So many questions went through my head and most importantly what do I do now? What happens to me now? Then thankfully Moses came back… fallowed by a girl who look like she was my age. They rushed to my side

"Lil' sis, meet Morrow CLAWS or Nichole." Girl came to the other side of the bed. She had White and red hair it was short almost like Ariel from that band 'Icon for hire' she wore a black tank top and zebra striped pants and as I looked closer I noticed she wore a color contact so one eye was brown and the other was white, she reminded me of Marilyn Manson but less freaky dressing.

"Hi I'm Morrow." She gave me a small shy wave; she had a pretty and young Russian accent.

"Hi I'm Morticia."

"Morticia this is one of your roommates, I asked her to help show you around and help you fit in a little bit." Moses told me.

"Ok cool, um how many more roommates do I have?"

"2 more Calamity CHOAS or coco but her biologic name is Colette and Angel ASHES she is the younger sister of Jinx FIRE OR Josepha but sadly she didn't get the same dorm as her little sister."

"How old are they?" I couldn't help but ask that it felt wired though.

"CHOAS is 12, ASHES is 9 and FIRE is 13." Her voice was so calming.

"She's so young…" I said in a whisper. This was crazy putting a 9 year old girl in danger like this or whatever this is…

"I know it's crazy but she's pretty tough and we couldn't leave her behind with…" she hesitated.

Moses interrupted "their dad died in a fire…. And their mom was very abusive."

"Oh that's sad to hear… now I understand why you didn't leave her behind."

"Well let's go meet everyone else, ok?" she said joyfully.

"I'm going to go talk to my professor now I'll checkup on you guys later."

"Ok." So I got up, it was hard at first because my legs had fallen asleep so I stumbled a lot for a few minutes then I started walking normally again. So we walked out the huge door and a down the long hallway, which was decorated and built beautify it had that Victorian and Gothic charm to it witch made it homey, the walls had black and red candles and the ceiling was painted with demons and all sorts of things.

"Through these doors is our dining hall." Morrow finally said passing another pair of 2 huge doors.

"Cool." I said.

"This school might look like a gothic ritual church school… but not really…. There's a whole research and study center and labatory underneath…"

"What?" I froze and looked at her in disbelieve.

She froze. "Yeah I know how you feel, like wow but it's true and there's a library and lots of classrooms witch are easy to believe… but there's a training room and an HQ center on top."

"What's the HQ for?" I asked.

"It's for important meeting and whatnots."

"Oh…" I whispered.

"Yeah I know."

We made a left passing a court yard it was pretty, it was covered in leaves and I saw people walking behind the stain glass windows and I saw some cats roaming around. It looked so peaceful a calm.

"Well… here we are your new dorm…" she said opening the door slowly and gesturing me in.

The room was nice; it looked modern with a Gothic Victorian twist, there was a flat screen HD TV hanging on the wall, a nice long gothic couch, a small wooden coffee table, and 4 gothic chairs. There was a mini kitchen that just looked modern but in black, and so did the 3 mini table surrounded by 4 chairs and there was a long staircase and 4 bedrooms in this room. And there was a huge bookshelf in the corner on the other side of the room. So as curious as I am I slowly walked to it I found so many different 'Young Adult' books like 'maximum ride' , 'the chronicles of Vladimir Tod', ' House of Night', and so much more. It was like I died and went to heaven. This was so much to take in I couldn't believe it.

"So you like books, too?" Morrow said coming from behind me.

"Yeah, I love books." I replied shyly.

"Cool!" she looked so happy it was funny. "Oh yeah the others I almost forgot, duh!" she grabbed my arm and she walked me into one of the rooms.

"Coco, Angel, and Josephine I brought our new roommate!" Morrow yelled joyfully.

Inside there was 2 beds one black and the other….. Purple? 2 small desk each on opposite sides of the room; one looked extremely purple I think even the laptop was purple too… and the other was full of pictures and red. And there were 3 girls on the black bed they looked like they were playing some sort of card game…

"Girls, this is Morticia RAGE." Morrow said.

"Hi, I'm Josephine or Jinx." She wore a purple tank top and blue skinny jeans her hair was blonde and was pulled up in a pony-tail her bangs were dyed rainbow her eyes were a gorgeous green.

"Hi, Jinx." I said trying not to look to shy.

"Hey, Morticia, nice name." Another blonde girl said. "I'm Calamity or Coco." She looked normal; dirty blonde, blue eyes, long wavy hair. She was wearing a 'Coldplay' shirt and blue shorts.

"Thanks, Coco." I said.

"Hi, Morticia, I'm Angel!" the littlest one said joyfully. She had really blonde and curly hair; she wore a yellow sun dress. She was so cute I'd hug her to death.

"Well now that everyone knows who's who, why not we get some sleep?" Morrow asked everyone.

"Yeah, I'm tried what time is it?" I asked.

"It's…" Jinx said looking at her watch "1:13"

"In morning!?" I yelled.

"No, Silly in the afternoon." Jinx said.

"Oh… then why are we heading to bed now?" I asked.

"Cause it's late." Coco said.

"See, Morticia for us day is night and night is day." Morrow explained.

"What?" I said.

"We go to bed at 4:00am and we get up at 6:00am." Jinx said.

"Unless it's the weekend or you're an adult Rebel." Angel said.

"Well you'll get it soon enough, but I got to go back to my dorm, Goodnight girls see you tomorrow and Morticia we are all going shopping tomorrow to buy stuff for you and make you feel more at home." Jinx got up and left.

"Yeah, goodnight everyone see you guys in the morning." Angel yawed and walked into another room that was apparently connected and apart of room number 1, that and I did notice that.

"I agree." Coco said crawling into bed. "Your bed is in the other room with Angel, ok?"

"Ok." I replied. Walking into the other room to find Angel all curled up in bed already asleep.

"Goodnight everyone see you tomorrow!" Morrow yelled out.


End file.
